Super Family Guy and Friends All-Stars: The Freedom Fighters
Super Family Guy and Friends All-Stars: The Freedom Fighters is a competitive fighting game for PC. It's a Crossover Game with All characters. This is similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Playable Characters Family Guy *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Joe Swanson *Cleveland Brown *Glenn Quagmire *Giant Chicken *Mort Goldman American Dad! *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Hayley Smith *Steve Smith *Klaus *Roger The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Abe Simpson *Bartman *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Krusty the Clown *Kang and Kodos *Waylon Smithers Jr. *Ned Flanders *Ralph Wiggum *Milhouse *The Mackleberry twins (Sherri and Terri) Futurama *Philip J. Fry *Leela *Bender *Amy Wong *Zoidberg Daria *Daria *Jane *Brittany *Trent *Kevin *Jeffy South Park *Eric Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Chef *Terrance and Phillip Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Doodlebob *Plankton and Karen Plankton *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy The Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Mr. Turner *Dinkleberg Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom *Vlad Plasmius *Evil Danny Phantom Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Johnny 2x4 and Plank *Nazz The Loud House *Lincoln Loud *Luan Loud Astroblast! *Comet (Astroblast!) *Halley (Astroblast!) *Radar (Astroblast!) *Sputnik (Astroblast!) *Jet (Astroblast!) Rakuga Kids *Andy & Astronots *DDJ & Captain.Cat.Kit *Nola & Marsa *Jerry & Robot C.H.O. *Clione & Beartank *Roy & Cools.Roy *Val & Mamezo *George & Darkness *Mudgas Inuzo Home Movies *Brendon *Jason *Melissa *Coach Mcguirk Others *Duggee (Hey Duggee) *James the Cat *Doris *Marlon *The Tiger Cat *Coolcat *Rosie, Ruff, Scratch and Sniff *Sergeant Stripes and Fluffy Mouse *Maisie MacKenzie (Meeow!) *Angelmouse *White Spy *Black Spy *Goat *Banana *Sanjay & Craig *Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine and Porkchop *Roger Klotz *Kitty Katswell *Dudley Puppy *Rocko *Finn and Jake *Flame Princess *Gumball and Darwin *Dexter *Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee *Mandark *Robot Jones *The Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5) *The Rocket Gang (Otto, Reggie, Twister and Squid) *Bub and Bob *Kululun and Cororon *Fred Flinstone *Goku *Monkey D. Luffy *Naruto *Sailor Moon *Astroboy *Toro Inoue *Kuro *Pac-Man *Pitt and Patti (Tinkle Pit) *Samurai Jack *Popeye *Bluto *Little Lulu *Nontan and Tartan *Pennywise *2017 Pennywise *Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) *Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts) *Franklin (Peanuts) *Marcie (Peanuts) *Waldo and Woof (Where's Waldo?) *Wanda (Where's Waldo?) *Max (Max & Ruby) *Ruby and Louise (Max & Ruby) *Beavis and Butthead *Bob (Bob's Burgers) *Hank Hill *Bobby Hill *Warden and Jailbot (Superjail) *Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead) *Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Dr. Katz (Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist) *Fido Dido *Hakkun (Sutte Hakkun) *Pingu and Pinga *Eric Feeble (Stressed Eric) *Phil and Jack (The Nutshack) *GRAND DAD (7 GRAND DAD) *Fortran (Dian Shi Ma Li) *Mari (Kart Fighter) *Luigi (Kart Fighter) *Peach (Kart Fighter) *Yossy (Kart Fighter) *Kinopio (Kart Fighter) *Donkey (Kart Fighter) *Nokonoko (Kart Fighter) *Koopa (Kart Fighter) *Mario (World Heroes 2) *Sonic (World Heroes 2) *Unikitty *Puppycorn (Unikitty!) *Master Frown (Unikitty!) *Richard (Unikitty!) *Hawkodile (Unikitty!) *Animated Colonel Sanders (KFC Commercials (1998-2001/2002) *Bojack Horseman *Rick and Morty *Nyan Cat *Tac Nayn *Sooty and Friends (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) *Catbug *Hotel Mario and Luigi (Hotel Mario) *Sniz and Fondue Partners *Herbert *Seamus *Carter Pewterschmidt *Barry Robinson *Mr. Weed *Odlaw (Where's Waldo?) *Wizard Whitebeard (Where's Waldo?) *Momo the Cat (Google Halloween 2016) *Pangolin (Google Valentine's Day 2017) *Jinx the Ghost (Google Halloween 2017) *The Purrdy Twins (Maureen and Daureene Purrdy) (Meeow!) *Archie (Meeow!) *Tommy & Morag McTwirl (Meeow!) *Lydia McSporran (Meeow!) *Roger (Max & Ruby) *Rocky the Rabbit (James the Cat) *Dennis (James the Cat) *Arabella Giraffe and Mike the Bike (Sergeant Stripes) *Inspector Hector (Sergeant Stripes) *The Peppermints (Sergeant Stripes) *Ronnie Rabbit (Sergeant Stripes) *Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Schroeder (Peanuts) *Frieda (Peanuts) *Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Magicat (Doris) *Spacecat (Doris) *Thief (Lock 'n' Chase) *Ptolemy (Fairyland Story) *Bob & Jim (Don Doko Don) *Hipopo (Mizubaku Adventure) *Tiki (The Newzealand Story) *Chack'N (Chack'N Pop) *Cannon (Space Invaders) *Silver Hawk (Darius 2) *Freaky Dragon (Bubble Symphony) *Sayo-Chan (Kiki Kaikai) *Peppl (Quiz by Yu Yu) *Mr. Mikata (Pulirula) *Bunny Girl (Bubble Symphony?) *Pengo *Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) *Pablo, Poppy and Pumpkin (Pablo the Little Red Fox) *Pac-Man and Pikachu (Puckman Pockimon) *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Professor Farnsworth *Wimpy (Popeye) *Linda (Bob's Burgers) *Tina (Bob's Burgers) *Gene (Bob's Burgers) *Louise (Bob's Burgers) Non-Playable Characters *Tom Tucker *Bonnie Swanson *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Carter Pewterschmidt *Joyce Kinney *Angela *Tricia Takanawa *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Olive Oyl (Popeye) *Mr. Pearson (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Merry (Sergeant Stripes) *Mrs. Merry (Sergeant Stripes) *Suzie Sycamore (Sergeant Stripes) *Police Car Andy (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Mayor (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Draper (Sergeant Stripes) *Mrs. Draper (Sergeant Stripes) *Miss Page (Sergeant Stripes) *Fire Chief Ash (Sergeant Stripes) *Marjorie McKitty (Meeow!) *Mrs. McTutu (Meeow!) *Mrs. Purrvis (Meeow!) *Dale Gribble *Peggy Hill *Boomhauer Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossovers